


history is a story told by the people who survive

by aletterinthenameofsanity



Series: this could be good (love is patient, love is kind) [22]
Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers R.P.M., Power Rangers S.P.D.
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Car Accidents, F/M, Pre-Canon, Prequel, R.P.M. is an alternate universe, Sad Ending, Science Experiments, Scott is one of the original S.P.D. subjects, and in our universe, and so does dillon, and so is Tenaya, but she has a different name this time, how Jack became an orphan, in this 'verse S.P.D. happens in 2030
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 11:59:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16786546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aletterinthenameofsanity/pseuds/aletterinthenameofsanity
Summary: Scott's seen what happens when the monsters attack and the Rangers are too late, seen the damage that evil can wreak. And from Cruger’s stories, the evil that is coming is far more powerful than anything that came before. The evil that is coming, probably twenty years out from now, will be enough to level the entire earth as well as the rest of the galaxy.They need heroes with the power to save the world. And the only way to do that is to have subjects willing to have Siberian DNA spliced with their own.-Scott meets Lia at the testing facility. Lia is blind and looking for a way to restore her sight, a way to get back to her brother who disappeared a year ago.And she has Scott’s Marks on her arm.-After the experiments, Lia continues to search for her brother and Scott gears up to join Earth's fledgling S.P.D.- spear-headed by Nathan Tate, Cruger, and Dr. Kat- when they get the big news: Lia's pregnant.Scott starts to believe in hope again, but then he and Lia end up in a car accident when she’s only a week from the delivery. Lia dies in the accident, but only after their son is born.





	history is a story told by the people who survive

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from "A Story Told" from the Count of Monte Cristo.
> 
> As this is an AU that takes place in the main Power Rangers 'verse (and thus not the R.P.M. world), Dillon and Tenaya never got kidnapped by Venjix and experimented on, thus losing their memories. Here they have their original names and no amnesia.

_I wish I could say goodbye_

_I know it's hard to say_

_Ouch! I know it hurts to stay_

_I'd stay if I could_

_But the universe won't let me_

_So please be good_

**_-George Salazar_ , The Goodbye Song**

Scott knows that what he's doing is not necessarily a Good thing to do. His father and brother, both deeply invested in the government of Corinth, would probably agree.

Tampering with evolution, with the life threads of humanity- he shouldn't be doing it. He especially shouldn't be doing because an alien with a dog head and a doctor with cat DNA asked for his help.

But he's seen what happens when the monsters attack and the Rangers are too late, seen the damage that evil can wreak. And from Cruger’s stories, the evil that is coming is far more powerful than anything that came before. The evil that is coming, probably twenty years out from now, will be enough to level the entire earth as well as the rest of the galaxy.

They need heroes with the power to save the world. And the only way to do that is to have subjects willing to have Siberian DNA spliced with their own.

-

Scott meets Lia at the testing facility. Lia is blind and looking for a way to restore her sight, a way to get back to her brother who disappeared a year ago.

And she has Scott’s Marks on her arm. Scott is taken aback when he realizes that the messy black Marks he received as a kid- the same Marks that stopped appearing a year ago, when Lia says her brother disappeared- were written by Lia’s brother, who told her what Scott was writing and transcribed her answers.

When he manages to gather up his words enough to spell this out to her verbally, she grabs him and pulls him into a hug, pressing a kiss to his cheek in her blind aim for his mouth. Scott grins and is all too willing to help her in her quest to find his lips.

-

The experiments go well enough.

Nathan’s Marks get wiped away by the effects of the radiation, but otherwise the rest of them seem to be okay. Not only has the experiment restored Lia’s sight, but it has gifted the rest of the five of them with powers. Nathan can create force fields, Lionel can mutate his body to mimic elements, Michaela can duplicate herself, Maddie can read auras, and Scott himself can phase himself through all kinds of matter.

Lia continues to search for her brother and Scott gears up to join Earth's fledgling S.P.D.- spear-headed by Nathan Tate, Cruger, and Dr. Kat- when they get the big news: Lia's pregnant.

Scott starts to believe in hope again, but then he and Lia end up in a car accident when she’s only a week from the delivery. Lia dies in the accident, but only after their son is born.

It's a boy, and Scott names him Jack, after Lia’s brother. Scott’s never met him, but Lia only had the kindest things to say about him and his bravery. Scott swears to raise his son so that he'll grow up in Lia and Jack Sr's image, grow up to be the kind of man who would spend his whole life protecting the vulnerable and would be willing to do whatever's necessary to help others.

-

But Scott’s health begins to fail him in the weeks after the accident. Some things were broken that could only be mended so much by the medicine of today- someday, solutions will be created, medicines will be developed, but here, in 2009, there isn’t enough. There will never be enough to keep Scott Truman alive long enough to raise his son.

Scott doesn’t have a chance to make a new will, to get one of the other Subjects’ names on a list of people who can take Jack. He can’t ask Nathan Tate or Maddie Carson or Lionel Jenkins or Michaela Delgado or even Dr. Kat or Cruger or Dr. K to take his son.

Scott passes away in the middle of the night, his son waking up with a cry in his crib.

In the ensuing weeks, Jack ends up in the orphanage, and Scott’s body ends up being cremated.

-

Scott will never live to see Nathan form a team of Rangers with four non-powered people. Lia will never live to see Michaela reject her own powers, spend the rest of her life rejecting her Abilities and searching for a way to get rid of them. Neither of them will ever live to see Nathan die at the hands of a criminal, never live to see Lionel marry a C.E.O. named Jake Drew or Maddie's husband Brett die.

They will never be able to keep their son from growing up on the streets, from scraping and grovelling and begging to stay alive. They will never get to see their son meet Z Delgado, Michaela's rejected daughter, never get to see their son grow up and fuck up and fall in love and save the world.

Scott Truman and Lia Jackson die too young, and the only thing their son receives from them in death is a collection of DNA mutations and a first name.

**Author's Note:**

> *evil grin* I'm not even sorry.
> 
> But seriously, I have a much longer angst with happy ending S.P.D. fic on the way if you all don't mind holding on a little longer.


End file.
